Bag-in-box containers are typically provided with a spout positioned near the bottom of the container, making it impossible to fill a glass from the spout if the container is set in any other position than at the edge of a table. Bag-in-box containers provided with a spout positioned near the top of the container are known, such as the one disclosed by WO2007084054. It contains a spring loaded element that pressurizes the liquid held in a flexible bag inside the bag-in-box container, making it possible to empty its contents through the top spout.
In order to prevent that the contents of such a bag-in-box container is constantly under pressure, making it prone to leaking and sensitive to further pressure from the exterior during storage and transport, the pressurizing element is provided with a lock. The pressurizing element does not apply pressure the flexible bag when in a locked state. The lock may be unlocked through an access at the bottom of the bag-in-box container. Once released, the pressurizing element may easily rise asymmetrically and get stuck at an angle, and this of highly undesirable.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a bag-in-box container which has an unlocking procedure that reduces the risk that the pressurizing element may easily rise asymmetrically and get stuck at an angle.